


how big dick.

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Embedded Images, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sexual Humor, Texting, big dick energy, chatfic, inverted dick energy, loosely inspired by a conversation i had, small dick energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: bungus: i'm bein gslandered





	how big dick.

bungus: mnnnginbbnngngnmbnbng

bungus: steve

bungus: steeeenve,

strimble: babe, it's 2 am.

bungus: bithc i know,

bungus: why tf r u up,

strimble: i could say the same to you

bungus: i have INSOMNIA stop oppressing me,

_**strimble** changed their name to  **steve**_

bungus: coward

_bungus changed **steve** 's name to  **stevie**_

stevie: jahsdfkljasd gay

stevie: what's up hun

bungus: <https://www.buzzfeed.com/sydrobinson1/do-you-have-big-dick-energy>

bungus: i'm bein gslandered

stevie: ????

bungus:

 

stevie: KLJDSLFKJHSDIKLFJSDIOFKJSDIKFJ

stevie: buck,

bungus: i feel so ATTACKED

stevie: i'm going to attack you physically if you don't try to go to sleep rn

stevie: even just laying there w/o any tech will help you feel more rested

bungus: I THOUGHT YUO LOVED ME,

stevie: dw i do buggy

stevie: ily n ur inverted dick uwu

bungus: alexa how do i make my dick bigger

stevie: u can't it's too late for u

bungus: T3T

stevie: what the fuck face is that

bungus: tht's th "i'm sad, kiss m" face

stevie: buck i have anatomy in the morning,

stevie: i need my Sleep,

bungus: kiss me n i will u coward!!!

stevie: UG H

stevie: FINE

stevie: I KISS YOU, YOU DUMBASS IDIOT FOOL

_bungus changed **stevie** 's name to  **big gay loser**_

big gay loser: love you too

big gay loser: u basterd,

_bungus changed **big gay loser** 's name to  **tiny gay loser**_

tiny gay loser: fuck you

bungus: >;3cc

bungus: gn tiny gay loser

tiny gay loser: night babe u3u


End file.
